


Super Blaster Wars

by DeterminationIsNotCrash



Category: Undertale (Video Game), スーパーロボット大戦 | Super Robot Wars
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gaster Blaster (Undertale), Gaster Blaster Papyrus (Undertale), Gaster Blaster Sans (Undertale), Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-04 04:07:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17891204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeterminationIsNotCrash/pseuds/DeterminationIsNotCrash
Summary: Headcanons for how the skeleton brothers (Gasterblaster AU variation) might play if they were Super Robot Wars characters.





	1. Sans

**Name:** Sans Gaster (half-Blaster form)

**Playstyle:** ‘Real Robot’ type unit – stats favour mostly a long-range, evasive build. A couple obligatory close-range melee attacks, but he isn’t suited for max damage with those.

**Theme:** MS within the Flash (from Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam: A New Translation)

**Terrain Rankings:**

Sky: B

Land: A

Underwater: C

Space: A

**Spirits:**

Focus: For one turn, 30% more chance to hit and dodge

Alert: Guaranteed dodge for one attack

Fury: Can bypass barriers and special defences for next turn

Snipe: +3 range for all attacks for the turn

Assail: All attacks can be used after moving

Soul: 3x damage for the next attack

**Skills:**

Support Attack x3

Support Defence x1

After Image: Activates at 120 morale and above. Enemy attacks have an additional 25% chance to miss.

Hit & Away: Can move after attacking (if haven’t moved already)

The Beast Within: Sans’ signature skill. The more hits he takes, the stronger his stats get for the battle. Unlike the Prevail skill, these boosts stay even when healed. However, if he is knocked out (i.e. loses health completely), he becomes an uncontrollable hostile unit to both friend and foe… _and his stats skyrocket._

**Ace Bonus:**

If Sans is defeated in battle, he would still become uncontrollable, but will no longer attack allies. He also would still count as a player unit, so continues to receive experience, funds, and items for enemies defeated in a full Blaster state.

**Morale Gains:**

Attack landed: No change

Attack missed: -1

Defeated enemy: No change

Hit by attack: -2

Dodged attack: +1

Ally defeated: +2

**Attacks:**

Light Knuckle (Range: 1, Post-movement, Free): “Not too great at close combat… but guess it can’t be helped!” Low-mid power, Sans charges up to the enemy and delivers a swift series of punches and kicks, fists and feet glowing with blue sparks. He then finishes with a jab from the blade on his tail, sending the enemy skidding backwards.

Ground Ripper (Range: 1-4, costs 5 EN): “Chew on dirt, bastard!” Low power, but lowers enemy accuracy. Sans draws his bone attack back, left arm shaking and tensed… before throwing it along the ground like a bowling ball. The attack spins along the ground, accumulating debris, before flinging it all at the opponent with the force of a bow and arrow.

Bonemerang (Range: 2-6, Ammo: 15): “Gotcha!” Mid/standard power. Sans materialises a bone attack in his left hand. He twirls it, before throwing it at the enemy. The enemy dodges, but it swerves and comes back, the action becoming slow motion at the point of impact and a glowing blue cut appearing on the enemy.

Aero Cutter (Range: 3-7, Ammo: 10): “Better keep a tight grip on your head, ‘cause this one’s gonna blow your mind!” Only slightly stronger in terms of raw power than Bonemerang, but also lowers foe defence for the turn. Sans throws his bone attack, stopping midway between him and the enemy. It spins rapidly in the air, blades of air emerging from within and cutting through.

All-Out Assault (Range: 1-2, Morale Requirement 105, Post-movement, costs 50 EN): “No more holding back.” High power. A bright blue flame roars to life around Sans as he charges at the enemy. As he comes at them like a blazing meteor, two Blaster skulls materialise and hold the opponent in place.

Sans tears into the enemy with an almost manic grin on his face, a whirlwind of tooth and claw. He then drops to all fours and finishes with a laser directly from his mouth.

Finisher: Blaster Barrage (Range: 2-8, Morale Requirement 110, Ammo: 8): “This’ll finish you off…!” Very high power. Sans draws back, the background changing into blue action lines, and points dramatically. Several Blasters manifest around him and soar towards the enemy.

They swarm around the opponent, moving faster than the eye can follow! Lasers are fired at the enemy from several different directions at increasing speeds, then all the Blasters surround the victim and fire at once, creating a massive blue-white explosion.

Dynamic ‘Kill’/KO: Same as above, but at the end, Sans flies in and knocks them into the air with an uppercut! The camera briefly focuses on the vulnerable opponent… before moving back to Sans, who has braced himself with his legs angled apart and taken aim with his right arm (specifically, this is the ‘Last Shooting’ pose of the RX-78-2, except Sans’ hand is outstretched rather than him holding a gun). A massive beam emerges from his maw and engulfs the enemy, leaving nothing behind.

**Combo Attacks:**

Twin Gigas Cannon (Range: 3-8, Combo with Papyrus, Morale Requirement 110, 60 EN each):

Extremely high power.

(Papyrus joins Sans from offscreen)

Sans: Ready, bro?

Papyrus: Always!

(The two brace themselves, light starting to gather in their maws)

Sans: On the count of three…

Papyrus: One…

Sans: Two…

(A cut-in appears, revealing a close-up of the two with flames leaking out of the sides of their muzzles. Resolve shines in both of their eyes.)

Both: ** _THREEEEEEEEEE!_**

(The attack fires! Two lasers wrap around each other like a helix before merging into one, then engulf the enemy!)

Dynamic Kill/KO:

The smoke clears, revealing the enemy’s disintegration. Papyrus and Sans then fly away.

Double Light Knuckle (Range: 1, Post-movement, Combo with Alphys, Morale Requirement 110, 20 EN each): Very high power. It would be ‘extremely’, but it goes off Sans’ melee stat.

Sans: Ready, Al!?

(Alphys shows up next to Sans)

Alphys: Always!

(Bright passionate auras flare up around them, Sans’ a bright blue and Alphys’ a glorious gold)

Sans: This trembling heart…!

Alphys: This overwhelming heat…!

(Sans charges at the enemy)

Sans: Tear through them!

(Alphys follows behind Sans)

Alphys: Beat of our blood!

(Sans jumps over the enemy, whirls around, and attacks them from behind, while Alphys attacks from the front! The hapless opponent is caught in a pincer attack! A fully detailed cut-in of Sans, fangs bared and fist raised, is shown.)

Sans: DOUBLEEEEE…

(The camera cuts to a similarly detailed portrait of Alphys)

Alphys: LIIIGHT…

(The camera then reveals the victim caught between their fists)

Both: KNUCKLEEEEE!

(The scene then quickly fades to white… before returning to normal, revealing the damage the enemy took)

**Battle Quotes:**

Support Attack:

Generic #1: Following up!

Generic #2: Need a hand?

Generic #3: I’ll take over!

To Frisk: We’re a great combo, kid!

To Chara: Let a pro handle this.

To Toriel: Nice job, Tori! We gotta real fire going!

To Papyrus: You’re the coolest, bro!

To Undyne: I’ll watch your six, Captain!

To Alphys: I wouldn’t expect any less from ya, Al!

To Asgore: Let me finish this, Your Majesty!

To Flowey/Asriel: Didn’t expect someone like _you_ not to finish the job.

Support Guard:

Generic #1: Watch out!

Generic #2: I’ll keep ya safe!

To Frisk: Let me live up to my promise, kid!

To Chara: You can’t die now, Chara!

To Toriel: Ya really think I’d let my favourite pie-baking pun-loving goat friend just kick the bucket?

To Papyrus: If you fell here, who _else’d_ take care of the house?

To Undyne: Heh, feels weird that I’m the one guarding you! Maybe I should be Captain!

To Alphys: Al, outta the way!

To Asgore: If I let the king get hit, I’d be hurt even worse than I am now!

To Flowey/Asriel: You’re too exposed! Move, dammit!

VS Enemy:

Flowey: Disgusting weed… I’ll end your reign of terror myself!

Asriel: Even against a so-called god, I won’t submit!

Frisk/Chara: Dammit… I can’t let you go any farther! Not a demon like you!

Blaster Demon #1: T-this guy is… what I am…? No…!

Blaster Demon #2: No… Go away! Go away! (His voice is quivering)

Wingdings #1: Stop this insanity, Doc!

Wingdings #2: I’ll never accept your methods! Never!

Jevil: ‘People’ who see life as a game, and others as their personal playthings… deserve to be crucified. (A feral glint shows up in Sans’ eyes)

Receiving attack:

Missed #1: Nope. (Sans’ expression is his neutral smile)

Missed #2: Try aiming next time. Or don’t. (Sans’ expression for this one is his trademark wink)

Missed (critical health): I could dodge this time, but…

Hit (100-70% health): W-what…!? But I thought it was… (Sans’ eyelights have shrunk to pinpricks)

Hit (70~30% health): Shit… what’s wrong with me…? (Sans has one of his eyes closed, grimacing)

Hit (<30% health): Dammit… one more hit and I’m boned…! (The skeleton has now visibly lost his composure, both eyes closed, face downcast, and sweat starting to bead.)

KO’d: **_AAAAAARRRRRGHHH!_** (Sans’ portrait reveals him bruised and beaten, blood dripping from his muzzle. However, his eyes have changed to draconic gold-blue lights, a distinctively feral glint in them. The image then fades to static, typical of all KO’d units.)

On the field map, his unit explodes… before reforming, as a full Blaster beast!


	2. Papyrus

**Name:** Papyrus Gaster

 **Playstyle:** ‘Super Robot’ type unit – amazing, hotblooded, and flashy attacks with sky-high damage output, but relatively poor hitting and dodging abilities. However, his defence is so high, he doesn’t actually _need_ to dodge. …Most attacks, anyway.

Because Papyrus has greater control over his shapeshifting abilities, he can utilise multiple Blaster forms in battle for different purposes.

 **Theme:** TIME TO COME (from Super Robot Wars Original Generations)

**Terrain Rankings:**

Sky: A

Land: A

Underwater: B

Space: A

**Spirits:**

Mercy: If this spirit has been cast, and the next attack would normally KO the enemy, their HP is instead only reduced to 1.

Strike: Every attack is guaranteed to hit for the next turn.

Valour: Next attack does 2x damage.

Great Rouse: Every ally on the field gains 10 morale for the battle.

Faith: Completely restores the HP of an ally.

Sacrifice: Next attack does 3x damage, in addition to a guaranteed critical hit… but for the rest of the turn, the user cannot dodge.

**Skills:**

Support Attack x1

Support Defence x3

Draconic Toughness: Activates at 130 morale. Any attack that does 3000 damage or less is nullified.

Prevail: The lower Papyrus’ health is, the stronger his stats become.

Great Command: Papyrus’ signature skill. As long as Papyrus is deployed, every ally on the field receives a hit and evasion boost. The higher Papyrus’ morale is, the stronger this boost is.

**Ace Bonus:**

If Papyrus is deployed on the field, the morale of allied units maxes out at 999 (rather than just 150).

**Morale Gains:**

Attack landed: +2

Attack missed: +1

Defeated enemy: +5

Hit by attack: +2

Dodged attack: +1

Ally defeated: +3

**Attacks:**

** Half-Beast – ‘Humanoid’ **

Standard ‘anthro Gasterblaster’ form Papyrus is in by default, and the most balanced one. Movement and mobility are average, while his defence is high.

Bone Javelin (Range: 1-6, Ammo: 100): Low power. “Manual bone magic is tough, but…” Papyrus produces a spear-like bone attack in his right hand and takes aim with his left. “…I can adapt to it!” Like an Olympic javelin throw, the weapon arcs through the air and strikes home!

Dual Beam Sword (Range: 1, Post-movement, Free): Standard power. “Try this on for size!” Papyrus summons two miniature Gasterblasters in his hands, grasping them tight. The camera cuts to a close-up of them, revealing their eyes lighting up with an ominous glow. It then zooms out, revealing the grinning skeleton with two laser swords. “The most cutting-edge of technology, all for you!”

Papyrus charges at the opponent and spins forward like a living buzzsaw (think the Tempest arte from the Tales series). He slashes straight through them, causing sparks to fly!

Surging Dragon Fang (Range: 2-7, Morale Requirement 105, costs 20 EN): High power. Papyrus drops to all fours and digs his claws into the ground. A powerful hum fills the air as light builds up within his jaws. (Build up power in the throat, and then…)

The camera cuts to a ¾ view of Papyrus’ head, the blast’s glow intensifying further. **_“…FIREEEEEEEE!”_** Light and heat erupts from his maw! The view zooms out, revealing the laser taking the form of a dragon head. The intense raw magic coils around the enemy like a serpent! Then, from above, the head comes crashing down and swallows the opponent.

The massive serpent then explodes, filling the screen!

Hundred Fist Storm (Range: 1-3, Morale Requirement 110, Post-movement, costs 30 EN): High power. Papyrus waves a hand, summoning two relatively small Gasterblasters. “With these fists of mine…” The dragon skulls hover over to his hands and attach to them. “…I’ll break through to the future!”

The beast-like skeleton leaps towards the enemy, hands blazing with blue light! His arms appear to multiply as he pummels the foe in a fist rush! “Come on, come on, COME ON!”

The opponent flies back, several dents punched into them, but the camera quickly pans back to Papyrus. He quickly thrusts both arms in front of himself, Gasterblasters starting to glow. “And now, the coup-de-grace…!” A massive laser blast, bigger in diameter than Papyrus himself, emerges! The scene zooms out to reveal the scale of the attack, then fades to white.

Towering Heaven Spear (Range: 1, Morale Requirement 120, Post-movement, costs 60 EN): Very high power. “Time to pull out all the stops…” Papyrus closes his eyes and concentrates, the scenery going dark around him. From within the inky blackness, two draconic eyes light up. It’s revealed to be a giant Blaster (three times the size of Papyrus), eyes and maw flaming.

A laser sword extends upwards from the Blaster’s maw, appearing to cleave the sky in two. A giant bone then attaches to it from beneath. The camera zooms out to reveal Papyrus wielding the makeshift weapon, just barely managing to carry the immense weight. His claws scrape gouges in the ground as he stomps forward. “Behold! Tremble before 50% of my full power!”

Blue fire appears around him as he crouches down, body quaking… then he leaps into the air, leaving behind a massive crater! The camera cuts to him in the skies – a darkened silhouette, only illuminated by the lights of his and the Blaster’s eyes.

The spear then comes down on the enemy with a crash! The scene zooms out, revealing a giant CRACK in the planet!

Papyrus skids off the other side of the spear as an explosion occurs behind him, boasting proudly, “There is literally nothing this spear cannot pierce!”

** Near-Beast – ‘Raptor’ **

Still bipedal, but much larger and hunched over with tail as counterbalance like a skeletal utahraptor. Small, non-functional wings have grown on his back. Faster (this is his fastest form, in fact), stronger, and more durable, but very short range. Therefore, this form is more suited for fast travel than battle.

Bonetrousler (Range: 1, Post-movement, Free): Standard power. Papyrus charges forward! He headbutts the opponent, then slashes through them with his tail.

Lightspeed Assault (Range: 1, Morale Requirement 120, Post-movement, Free): High power. The camera zooms in, revealing the growling, feral beast crouching down, tail thrashing. Then, he charges!

He briefly vanishes, before appearing behind the opponent. His tail knocks them into the air! While the enemy is falling through the air, the dinosaur-like skeleton slashes and attacks from all directions. His movements are so fast, they become a blur, just a flash of white tearing through the opponent.

Finally, to finish them off, Papyrus appears from above and smashes them into the ground! The background turns red, as the beast puts its jaws around the enemy and bites down _hard_.

** Full Beast – ‘Dragon’ **

The ‘tankiest’ form: a massive, terrifying, and powerful dracolich. Evasion and movement drop to very low levels, but defence and destructive capability skyrocket. Excluding the Half-Beast form’s combo attacks, this form is the most powerful.

Flesh Ripper (Range: 1-2, Post-movement, Morale Requirement 120, Free): Very high power. The spikes along its body extend, before shooting out! The bone spikes, sharper and stronger than any weapon, home in on the opponent and impale them.

The Blaster beast stomps towards the victim, earth shaking. It raises its gleaming claws in the air, then tears into the enemy! Just one slash is enough to rip through the opponent. With its other paw, it knocks the enemy into the air!

For a moment, the enemy free falls… and is then impaled on the beast’s wicked horns. The background turns red, and the viewer can only see the silhouettes of the Blaster and the victim, blood spurting out of the latter.

Storm of the Apocalypse (Range: 3-8, Morale Requirement 140, costs 80 EN): Extremely high power. The Blaster’s eyes burn with primal fury. The blue blaze transfers to its muzzle. It turns its gaze to the skies, and unleashes a massive blast!

Dark clouds quickly form, and the battlefield is engulfed in a violent storm. Except rather than rain and lightning, dozens of Blaster shots rapidfire at the opponent from the heavens, punching craters in the ground with terrible thunderous roars and engulfing the enemy.

Finisher: Armageddon (Range: 1, Morale Requirement 150, costs 100 EN): Absurdly high power. The demon dragon slams into the enemy, impaling it on its horns. With a powerful wing beat, it takes off into the skies.

The two soar higher and higher, the background darkening as they reach outer space! With a flick of his head, Papyrus tosses the enemy into an empty planet, a massive crater forming from the impact.

For the final blow, the dragon charges up a blast in its maw, flames leaking out of every gap in its body… then it lets loose, unloading everything it has into the planet! The giant sphere violently explodes, covering the entire screen.

**Combo Attacks:**

*Only can be performed in Half-Beast form.

Twin Gigas Cannon (Range: 3-8, Combo with Sans, Morale Requirement 110, 60 EN each):

See: Sans’ entry.

Double Chaos Sabre (Range: 1-2, Post-Movement, Combo with Asriel, Morale Requirement 120, 60 EN each)

Extremely high power.

Asriel: Ready, Papyrus?

Papyrus: Always!

(Asriel produces two swords and tosses one to Papyrus. They charge at the enemy, slicing through them. The camera then cuts to a bird’s eye view, revealing glowing sword trails converging into a giant ‘X’. The trail on the ground then ‘erupts’ with rainbow light, the earth quaking as the enemy is cut through a second time.)

Knights of Justice (Range: 1-4, Post-Movement, Combo with Undyne, Morale Requirement: 130, 80 EN each)

Absurdly high power.

Papyrus: Undyne! Time to show this guy the strength of righteousness and justice!

Undyne: Alrighty~! I’ve been waiting for a moment like this!

(The camera changes to a ¾ view of Undyne jumping into the air, dramatically spreading her arms wide.)

Undyne: **_INFINITE SPEAR BLOSSOM!_**

(Like a flower blooming in fast forward, hundreds of spears manifest from behind her, hovering in the air. Papyrus then joins Undyne and assumes the same pose.)

Papyrus: Fly, Blasters!

(Several Gasterblaster laser swords appear beside the spears.)

Undyne: Now…

(A detailed cut-in of the two shoving their fists forward and roaring with hotblooded passion appears on the screen.)

Undyne & Papyrus: **_GOOOOOOO!_**

(The camera changes to a zoomed out, side-on view. The attacks come down on the (relatively small) enemy like rain, piercing through them.)

Super Epic Ultimate Dynamic God and Devil-Slaying Special (Alt. title: Anime is Real) (Range: 1-3, Post-Movement, Combo with Asriel and Undyne, Morale Requirement: 140, 130 EN each)

The strongest attack. Custom attack BGM: The Guardian (from Mazinger Edition Z: The Impact!)

(Asriel and Undyne join Papyrus onscreen. The camera slowly pans across them psyching themselves up. Undyne stamps her spear on the ground.)

Undyne: Papyrus! Asriel! Let’s finish this!

(Asriel draws his sabres and assumes a combat stance.)

Asriel: Ready when you are!

(Papyrus summons his Blasters over his hands and punches the air a few times.)

Papyrus: We’ll show them just how powerful we really are!

(The three rush forward! Undyne charges ahead.)

Undyne: I’ll go first!

(Undyne swipes a hand towards the enemy, sending a leviathan-like wave of spears at them. The weapons push the opponent up into the air, growing like a mountain. Papyrus then bursts out of said mountain, fists at the ready!)

Papyrus: Following up…!

(Papyrus pummels the enemy, each punch producing a sound not unlike a powerful gunshot. The enemy is blown even higher! The camera moves back down to Papyrus, who’s just barely manages to throw his giant Gasterblaster spear.)

Papyrus: **_TOWERING HEAVEN SPEAR!_**

(As the spear soars at the foe, it’s revealed that Asriel was helping Papyrus carry the spear, and he’s still grabbing onto the other end. He leaps off at last second, landing on a giant goat skull, and faces the impaled enemy.)

Asriel: Lucky last! **_HYPER GONER!_**

(The skull draws in energy from the world around it, slowly beginning to glow. Papyrus and Undyne jump up and join Asriel on the makeshift platform, its aura intensifying tenfold as they do. Golden glowing reptilian eyes appear in the skull, and the three charge!)

Asriel: This is our…

All: **_Super Epic Ultimate Dynamic God and Devil-Slaying Special!_**

(The Hyper Goner rams into the opponent like a cannonball. Asriel, Papyrus, and Undyne leap off, landing on the other side unscathed. A brilliant pure white light shines behind them.)

(The camera then cuts to the galaxy, revealing that the brilliant light is even visible from there, shining as bright as the sun from Earth. After a still shot of this for a few seconds, it cuts back to the battle screen. If this attack KO’d the opponent, the smoke clears, revealing nothing left.)

**Battle Quotes:**

*Papyrus only speaks in Half-Beast form. In the other two, he only makes feral roars and growls.

Support Attack:

Generic #1: Let me handle this!

Generic #2: My turn!

Generic #3: Here I come…!

To Frisk: Let me help you, Frisk!

To Chara: Excellent knife work, Chara! Let’s see if I can match it!

To Toriel: Let’s see if I can match the heat of your flames with the heat of my passion!

To Sans: You’re the second coolest skeleton there is!

To Undyne: That’s our Captain!

To Alphys: Fantastic! The sky’s the limit if you put your mind to it!

To Asgore: Just what I’d expect from the King!

To Flowey/Asriel: Your techniques are always a pleasure to watch!

To Lancer: I’ll take things from here, Lancer! You’ve done well.

Support Guard:

Generic #1: Not on my watch!

Generic #2: I won’t allow that!

To Frisk: I’ll protect you, Frisk!

To Chara: Dying thrice would be painful! Let me prevent that!

To Toriel: Sans and the King would be sad if you fell here!

To Sans: Sans! You’re too exposed!

To Undyne: This isn’t like you, Undyne… Actually, this is just like you.

To Alphys: Please, be more careful!

To Asgore: Your Majesty! Are you hurt…?

To Flowey/Asriel: Friends watch out for friends!

To Lancer: Still in your reckless phase, eh?

VS Enemy:

Undyne (sparring): Sharp as usual, Undyne! But I’ve got tricks of my own too!

Sans (sparring): Good you’re keeping fit!

Frisk (sparring): You’ve improved so much! Keep up the great work!

Flowey/Asriel (sparring): I wouldn’t expect any less from you, my friend!

Flowey/Asriel (for real) #1: (Papyrus is trying to fight back tears, clenching his teeth hard with a strained/pained expression) …I won’t pull any punches. So I expect you to do the same.

Flowey/Asriel (for real) #2: Everything that we’ve been through together… was really it all just a lie?

Frisk/Chara (for real) #1: I won’t bother asking questions. At this point… you’re beyond saving.

Frisk/Chara (for real) #2: I’ll never return to the weak fool I used to be. Never again…!

Blaster Demon #1: (Papyrus looks sickened) Y-you’re…! Eugh…

Blaster Demon #2: At least, let me put you out of your misery.

Wingdings #1: Dad…

Wingdings #2: Wingdings Gaster. I’ll finish everything!

King of Spades: I won’t let you harm anyone anymore! The past must not be allowed to repeat!

Receiving attack:

Missed #1: Whew~! That was utterly terrible!

Missed #2: Come on, you can aim better than that!

Missed (critical health): See…? The Great Papyrus can _always_ turn things around…!

Hit (100-70% health): I’m still going strong! Nyeh-heh-heh~!

Hit (70~30% health): The Great Papyrus is invincible!

Hit (30-10% health): I can still do this…! I’m not done yet!

Hit (<10% health): (Despite being severely injured, Papyrus’ eyes are blazing with fury) Not yet! **_NOT YETTTTT!_**

KO’d: Damn it all…! I have to retreat!


End file.
